


Cool Blue

by stockholmsophia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stockholmsophia/pseuds/stockholmsophia
Summary: In which Louis is an innocent dramatic and Harry is the school’s notorious bad boy.





	1. Chapter 1

“Eleanor, you have to do that last line with more emphasis,” Louis pouted. “Have you even read the script?”  
Harry laughed quietly from the back row, gathering his hair into a messy bun. Although he hated theater and everything related to drama, he didn't mind watching the boy onstage. He didn't know his name, but he made the time pass by a little faster.  
Harry’s latest punishment for excessive truancy was helping out with the fall musical. It was tediously boring, as he was expecting, but he was glad for the actual entertainment of watching Louis’ frequent fits.  
“Spotlight!” Louis screamed. That was Harry’s job. He stood up slowly, taking his time to walk towards the huge light. He could feel his stomach flip in anticipation of the absolute temper tantrum that was about to unfold onstage if he didn't hurry up. He reached the light and slowly turned it on, pointing it towards the stage, and the scene began.  
Harry didn't know what musical it was. It was literally his third day of watching, yet he had no idea, too distracted by the boy whose name he’d never even heard. He was so pretty.  
He tried not to notice how tight Louis’ pants were. They left absolutely nothing to the imagination. He tried so, so hard to put it out of his mind, but the fact that he had to shine a fucking spotlight on Louis’ ass didn’t help. He could feel his lust increasing every second he watched.  
After twenty minutes of watching Louis and imagining him in all sorts of positions underneath him, rehearsal was over and he was free. Harry grabbed his backpack and moved closer to the stage, hovering a few rows behind Louis and waiting for him to notice his presence. He felt like a bit of a creep; he'd been thinking about this boy nonstop ever since he was forced to join stage crew.  
Louis swung his bag over his shoulder and began to quickly walk towards the back door, not even looking in Harry’s direction. Harry furrowed his brow and almost ran after him, finally catching up outside the school’s front exit.  
“Hey!” Harry called. Louis turned around and looked at him expectantly, confused even.  
“Can I help you?”  
He was so audacious. It was driving Harry mad.  
“I’m Harry.”  
“I know.”  
Harry didn't let Louis’ bold attitude sway him from what he wanted. He wasn't accustomed to being talked down to; he was the most coveted boy in the school. Given that, it was always girls who were fawning over him. He had no interest in them, however, usually only focused on what his best friend, Liam, called, his “bitch of the week.”  
“Um,” he said, thrown off slightly, “What's your name again?”  
“Louis,” he replied smugly. “And I don't think we've ever talked before.”  
Harry smirked, regaining his confidence. “It's a shame.”  
He relished in the blush that appeared on Louis’ cheeks.  
“Nice to meet you,” Louis said, extending his hand to shake Harry’s. How classy.  
“Your hands are freezing,” Harry remarked. Louis’ cheeks flushed again, and he regretted the criticism almost instantly until the boy laughed the most adorable sound he had ever heard in his life.  
“I know. They always are.” He smiled at Harry, his bright eyes flashing a sense of purity and innocence.  
“You need a ride?” Harry asked.  
He nodded. “My friend was actually supposed to pick me up, but he just bailed.”  
Harry felt a twinge of jealousy at the mention of another man in Louis’ life. “That’s shitty. C’mon, I'll drive you home.”  
They walked towards Harry’s black BMW. Louis got in awkwardly, seemingly uncomfortable to be driven home by the older boy that he’d only just formally introduced himself to. He told him his address and sat back as Harry played with the radio and drove out of the school parking lot.  
“What kind of music do you like?”  
“Anything, really,” Louis answered. “You?”  
“Rolling Stones.”  
Louis nodded. “Nice.”  
This was strange for Louis. He suspected Harry had done things like this before; he was known as the school bad boy and was notoriously reckless in relationships. At least, that's what he had heard.  
“Is this it?” Harry asked after a few moments of silent driving. Louis looked up from his phone at his house, nodding.  
“Yeah, this is it.”  
He unbuckled his seatbelt and Harry shifted into park, accidentally brushing his hand against Louis’ thigh. “Sorry,” Harry said.  
Louis felt tingles throughout his entire body. He quickly opened the door and got out. “Thanks for the ride,” he said quietly.  
“Any time,” Harry smiled and with that Louis shut the door and walked up the path to the front step. He turned around and Harry waved before taking off down the street.  
He knew already he was in over his head.


	2. Chapter 2

It was no accident that Harry touched Louis’ thigh. He wanted to linger longer than he had, but his confidence faltered a little and Louis seemed nervous to be around him. Harry didn't blame him; he knew how people in his school saw him. He didn't try to impress anyone, usually dressing in a loose t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of boots. His hair was shoulder-length when he wore it down, but he usually opted for a loose bun and didn't brush it all that often. Liam always told him how he “drove girls crazy,” which he found hilarious. In their defense, he knew they didn't have any clue that he was gay since he generally kept his relationships private.  
That night as he came to the thought of Louis, he realized he felt more than just lust. It had been so long since he'd had feelings for anyone. It scared him that he already was so infatuated. They'd barely even talked in the car, but the entire time Harry could feel his heart soaring in his chest and his pulse in his fingertips. He could barely focus on driving.  
The next day at school was long and boring. Harry didn't see Louis at all. He hadn't expected to anyways. Rehearsal was practically the only time he ever saw the kid.  
Opening night was in less than a week and the drama department was in full panic mode. Louis seemed nervous all of practice. Harry managed to make eye contact with him twice, each time sending blood rushing throughout his entire body.  
“Need a ride again?” Harry asked Louis outside the school. The wind blew through Louis hair as he nodded and smiled at him.  
“Yeah, my friend ditched me again.”  
“You sound like you need better friends.”  
For the next few days, Harry gave Louis a ride home after rehearsal and each time they chatted more. Nothing in the world sounded as good as Louis’ laugh did in Harry’s ears, not even Paul McCartney’s smooth voice or Stevie Nicks’ beautiful melodies. They had come so close to kissing a few times, when Harry parked in front of the house, but Louis always backed away and got out of the car like he was on fire.  
It was the night before the play debuted when it finally happened. The sun had begun setting earlier each evening. When Harry pulled up in front of Louis’ house, he looked over and saw the sky behind his passenger. The orange and pink streaks contrasted beautifully with the cool blue of Louis’ eyes, highlighting the perfection that he saw in an extraordinary way. He leaned over suddenly, cutting off Louis’ story about his latest troubles at home, and kissed him softly.  
He could tell Louis was shocked. Harry pulled away and looked him in the eye, searching for a sign of reciprocation, and was worried when it wasn't visible in the first few seconds. “Wow,” Louis whispered, and a shy smile finally appeared on his face.  
Harry grinned and pressed his lips back against Louis’. He was pleased when Louis kissed him back; he felt like he'd been waiting his whole life for this single moment. He was gentle at first, but when Louis bit down on his lower lip he almost lost control.  
Kissing always made him instantly hard. It was insane how fast his cock grew to its largest size in his tight jeans, and it ached, longing to be inside Louis. He tangled his fingers through Louis’ hair, gently tugging it to pull his head back as he kissed a trail down to his neck and bit softly.  
Louis let out a quiet whimper of pleasure and grabbed Harry's hand to palm his dick through his jeans. He was so hard. Harry suspected that he was the first boy to ever touch him like this, which only turned him on more.  
“Harry,” he gasped when he began to slip his hand under the waistband of Louis’ jeans. “P-please.”  
“Please what?” Harry asked, fumbling with the buttons and continuing to kiss Louis’ neck.  
“Please...oh, fuck.” Louis hips slightly thrusted upward as Harry's hand finally closed around his cock. Harry bent down to lick the tip, tasting his cum. He went as slowly as possible, moving his mouth up and down Louis’ dick, sucking hard one moment and softly the next. He relished in the fact that he could make the boy shudder so violently and squirm at his touch. Louis tangled his fingers in Harry's hair, pulling occasionally. Harry had unzipped his pants and was working himself over as well. God, he was so hot.  
“I’m close,” Louis gasped out, beginning to thrust deeper into his mouth. He started moaning loudly as he came, causing Harry to release as well all over the seat of his car. He didn't even care. Louis’ moans were the sexiest thing he'd ever heard in his life  
They both came down from their high, breathing heavily at first but soon slowing to an even pace. Harry looked into Louis’ eyes and smiled, pleased to have finally connected with the prettiest boy in the world.  
“Well, I’ll uh, see you tomorrow?” Louis presented it as a question, to which Harry nodded.  
“Have a good night,” he said, his voice groggy and slow. Louis got himself situated and got out of the car slowly, walking to his front door and giving a final wave before disappearing inside.


	3. Chapter 3

“I'm telling you Zayn, it was insane,” Louis said the next morning as he walked into his first class with his best friend.   
“I know,” Zayn sighed. Louis had not stopped talking about what happened in the car with Harry the past afternoon.   
“I just can't believe we did that much. Like we just kissed and then-”  
“Lou, please,” he begged. “You already told me. I’d really rather not have those images in my head. No offense.”  
Louis sat at his desk and slumped down a little. “Sorry. I'm just excited.”  
Zayn smiled as he sat next to him. “I know. And I'm really happy for you.”  
He was happy for Louis, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't concerned. Lou was naïve; he'd hardly kissed anyone, let alone been given a hand job. Plus, Harry was one of the last people he ever thought of as being the first guy to fuck with his friend. Zayn blamed himself a little. It was his fault for not picking Louis up from rehearsal in the first place.  
As for Lou, he had never felt better in his life. Opening night for Romeo and Juliet was tonight, and he wasn't even nervous. He was glad, if anything, that it would be over soon. He'd grown to hate theater after the school picked the most cliché play ever,. He was Romeo, and Eleanor, who played Juliet, endlessly flirted with him to the point where he had been ready to give up the role. Harry's arrival had basically saved the production, as far as Louis was concerned.   
He didn't see Harry until the end of the day. As soon as the bell rang, he rushed to the auditorium, pulling the door open to see the dimly lit stage and no one around. The door shut behind him, blocking out the sounds of hundreds of students roaming the tight halls.   
Louis sighed and meandered to the front slowly. He technically didn't have to be here for another hour. He climbed the stairs and sat, his feet dangling over the edge of the stage, and pulled out his phone.

 

Harry: Waiting for someone?

 

The text was sent less than a minute before. Louis looked around, not seeing anyone. He was certain he was alone.

 

Louis: Stalking me Styles? 

 

Harry: Always. Nice beanie by the way. Looks cute.

 

“I know you're in here,” Louis called to the empty auditorium, his heart fluttering in anticipation.  
No reply. “C’mon Styles, don't play with me.”  
The spotlight suddenly turned on, temporarily blinding Louis. He squinted and watched as Harry's silhouette sauntered out from behind it, slowly walking towards him.   
“Miss me?”   
“Nope,” Louis teased.   
Harry pushed himself up next to Louis, his muscles bulging. He was wearing a loose white shirt, sweats, and a pair of black vans. Louis was pleased his hair was in a bun again.  
“Right back at you,” Harry smirked. He gently kicked Louis’ foot with his own. “Listen, we should talk about yesterday.”  
Louis’ heart dropped. Harry was going to say he made a mistake, that he regretted it, that Louis wasn't enough to satisfy him. He felt so incredibly stupid to have even thought for a second that someone like Harry could be into someone like him.  
“Yeah,” he said, his mouth suddenly dry. He waited for Harry to lead the conversation, disappointment settling deep in his chest.  
“I…don't want to mess this up,” Harry began, picking at his nails. “I don't want to push you or take things too fast.”  
This wasn't what Louis was expecting. “So you...don't regret it?” He questioned.  
Harry raised his eyebrows. “No, absolutely not.” He said quickly. “Do you?”  
“No,” Louis said, breathing out a sigh of relief. “I just thought you did.”  
“Why would I?”   
Louis bit his lip awkwardly. “Well, I'm a loser and you're not.”  
Harry snorted and Louis felt slightly offended. “What? It's true.”  
“Louis,” Harry said. “It's not true. Well, maybe a little. But I don't care about that.”  
“Then what do you care about?”  
“I care about you. I've been watching you act for the past couple weeks and I love it. You're so passionate and sassy and lovable. And I find your style and attitude incredibly attractive and your personality is so entrancing and your body is just amazing.”  
Louis blushed. “Thanks,” he whispered.   
“Can I kiss you?”  
Harry moved closer to him, closing the gap between them. His cologne was intoxicating and Louis found his head spinning at the soothing scent of it. He nodded and closed his eyes, welcoming the feeling of Harry’s soft lips against his. But it never came.  
The auditorium door creaked loudly and Louis’ eyes shot open as Harry scooted away from him. Zayn walked in stealthily, somehow not noticing the pair onstage illuminated by the bright spotlight. Harry motioned for Louis to follow him, and they quietly crept behind the curtain to hide from his friend.   
Seconds later the door opened again and a tall boy walked in. Louis recognized him from his economics class; Liam Payne, one of the basketball team captains. He and Harry watched in disbelief as Liam pushed Zayn up against the back wall and kissed him roughly on the mouth.   
They didn't waste any time getting physical as Zayn moved his hand to Liam’s belt. Harry turned to Louis, his eyes wide and lips parted in shock.   
“What the fuck?” Harry whispered.   
Louis didn't know what to think. He grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him out the side door into the hallway.   
“Did you know about this?” Harry asked.   
Louis shook his head.   
“Isn't Zayn your friend?”  
He nodded. “He has a girlfriend.”  
Harry exhaled and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Liam does too. That's my best friend and your best friend in there sucking each other off.”  
“I didn't even know he was gay. Or bi? He never told me.”  
“Liam didn't either.”  
Louis did not know how to feel. It wasn't like he had a problem with Zayn being in a relationship with a guy, obviously, but he was a little bothered by the fact that he was cheating on his girlfriend, Gigi.  
“Well, I guess we could double date,” Harry joked.   
Louis smiled and glanced down the hallway, checking that no one was around. “What, you wanna go on a date with me?”  
Harry smirked. “Sure, why not.”  
They agreed not to mention anything to Liam or Zayn, at least not yet.   
“I really don't want to go back in there,” Louis said.   
“I know. Do you think they've...finished?” Harry asked awkwardly, sitting down with his back against the brick wall.   
“I dunno, there's still 45 minutes until we've gotta be in there, though,” Louis mentioned. He really wanted to spend all the time with Harry.  
“We could do something,” Harry said quietly. It seemed to Louis like an innuendo and he felt blood rush throughout his body.  
“Like what?”  
Harry patted the ground next to him and Louis sat, leaving mere inches between them, waiting for Harry to say something.   
He didn't, instead finally kissing Louis, his teeth biting down on the other boy’s plump lip. Louis responded forcefully, trying to get as close to him as possible, like he could barely get enough.   
“Let's go somewhere,” Harry whispered in between kisses. He stood up, grabbing Louis’ hand. Louis followed, curious, as Harry lead him to the boys’ bathroom.  
“Romantic,” Louis remarked. The bathroom was abandoned and Harry locked the door behind them before walking over to one of the mirrors above the sink.  
“C’mere,” Harry said. Louis went over to him, looking up expectantly at the taller boy.   
“Look at yourself.”  
Louis faced the mirror, his eyes connecting with Harry’s.   
“Why am I doing this?”  
“So you can see what I see.”  
Louis watched his cheeks turn bright red. He tried to see himself from Harry's point of view but it was hard. He'd always been pretty insecure about his appearance.  
“You're perfect,” Harry whispered in his ear. His warm breath tickled Louis’ neck and he turned to capture his lips once again.   
Louis wanted to make him feel good. He kissed Harry, backing him up against the graffitied wall and slipping his hand under his shirt to feel the smooth skin of his tight abs.   
Louis pulled at the top of Harry's sweatpants. He squeezed his hand under the hem to feel the other’s hard cock and gently cupped it. Harry helped him pull his sweats down and Louis kneeled on the dirty bathroom floor, eager to taste his cum.  
He let out a small grunt as Louis’ mouth closed around his cock. Harry knew this was Louis’ first time giving a blowjob, which only made it hotter. Surprisingly, he was better than anyone Harry had ever had before.   
Louis expertly sucked and bobbed his head back and forth, occasional noises coming from the two. Louis palmed his own dick through his jeans, feeling uncomfortable and constrained in the tight material.   
“Fuck, Lou, you’re so hot,” Harry groaned, accidentally thrusting into the other boy’s mouth. Louis didn’t seem to mind, grabbing onto Harry’s hand as his breathing quickened.   
“I'm gonna cum,” Harry whispered, using his own hand to help bring him nearer to the edge of ecstasy. The boys’ eyes connected as Harry released into Louis’ mouth, each wave of his orgasm causing him to push further into his throat, his slow moans echoing against the bathroom walls.  
Louis swallowed and felt himself cum in his pants. He licked the remaining cum off Harry's dick, savoring the taste of the salty fluid.   
“Oh, my God,” Harry whispered, the final shudder of his orgasm causing him to thrust one last time into Louis’ mouth.   
Louis stood up, adjusting himself as he stood on his tiptoes to kiss Harry on the cheek. Harry was still breathing heavily.  
“I'm gonna clean myself up,” Louis said, embarrassed. Harry smirked.  
“How come? Or should I say, how cum?” He laughed at his own dumb pun.  
“Very funny.” Louis locked himself in a stall to clean up the mess in his pants.  
When he came out of the stall, Harry touched his waist gently. “Hey, thanks,” he said quietly.  
Louis smirked. “No problem.”  
Harry kissed him on the lips one last time. “Ready to perform?”


	4. Chapter 4

The play was a success, despite Louis’ strong animosity towards the script and everyone there. Harry loved watching him perform. He was so passionate and such a romantic.  
A week later they were laying in Harry's bed, legs playfully intertwined. Harry had been stroking Louis’ hair for the past few minutes, breathing in his scent. He always smelled so good.  
They were watching a romance movie that Lou had picked out. Harry wasn't paying attention, instead watching the boy that he was lucky enough to even be near. He could never focus on anything else when Louis was around.  
However, Harry was a little distracted. He'd been skillfully dodging texts from his ex for the past week. It wasn't like Harry was, per say, hiding his past from Louis, he just didn't want to hurt his feelings.  
Right on cue his phone buzzed on his nightstand. Louis was closest to it.  
“Want me to get that for you?” He asked.  
“Nah, leave it,” Harry said, pulling him closer. He felt a little twinge of guilt as Louis snuggled up to him.  
Harry knew it was Niall. He was obsessed with Harry, always had been, and now that Harry was dating Louis, he couldn't stand to leave him alone.  
After a few minutes his phone went off again, vibrating three times in a row.   
“Someone really wants to talk to you,” Louis joked. Without warning, he reached over and grabbed Harry’s phone.  
“Who's Niall?”  
Oh God, Harry thought.   
Louis looked up at him, his brows furrowed.   
“Just an ex,” he replied nonchalantly.   
“Has he graduated?”  
“Yes,” Harry mumbled. “Do you want to go somewhere?” His attempt to change the topic went unnoticed.  
Louis shifted slightly farther away from Harry's side. “So, like, when did you break up?” Harry could hear the unease in his voice.  
“I dunno, a month ago?”  
“When we met?”  
“A little before that.” Harry leaned over and picked up a carton of cigarettes and a purple lighter from his bedside table. “Don't worry about it Lou, if I wanted to be with him I would be. I'd obviously rather be with you.”  
He lit the cigarette and took a short drag. As the smoke swirled out of his nose he rolled his eyes in annoyance. Insecurity was a turnoff for Harry; he rarely complimented his significant other, usually only opting to when it would benefit him sexually, as it had in the school bathroom the first time Louis had sucked him off. Undoubtedly, though, he cared about Louis and could feel himself growing more attached daily, something that simultaneously terrified and excited him.   
“Alright, we're leaving,” he suddenly declared, standing up and pulling a worn out sweatshirt over his head, expertly avoiding getting the burning ash from his cigarette everywhere.   
Louis hesitantly sat up in bed. “Where are we going?”  
“You'll see.”  
Louis put his shoes on quickly, almost falling over trying to follow Harry out of his room and through the house. He was in a hurry for some reason, the screen door slamming behind them as they walked out onto the back patio and towards the woods.  
“Harry, c’mon, just tell me.”   
The pair stepped over sticks and dead leaves as they trekked into the woods. “Trust me, okay?” Harry smirked down at Louis.  
Louis silently accepted and followed his boyfriend. Harry eventually lead them out of the woods and through several backyards before they reached the back door of a shabby house.   
Harry knocked and checked his phone. Seconds later the door pulled open, revealing a shirtless Liam Payne.   
“Hey,” Liam said, stepping aside to let the boys into the house. Harry stepped in without looking back, leaving Louis to slink past Liam, barely avoiding rubbing up against his chest.   
Louis looked around the dirty kitchen, taking in the dishes stacked in towering piles on the counters and the smell of stale coffee and cigarettes creeping into his nose. Harry was still glued to his phone.   
Liam awkwardly gave Louis a half smile, both of them waiting for Harry to say something. A door slammed from somewhere in the house, alerting Louis that they weren’t alone.   
“Babe, do you have any lotion?” A familiar voice called. Zayn walked into the kitchen wearing nothing but a pair of tight boxers, his hair a mess.  
“Oh, hey,” he said.   
It was safe to say that Louis hadn’t really seen Zayn much since he’d starting spending all of his time with Harry. Besides the time he had seen Zayn and Liam together in the auditorium, he knew nothing about what had been happening behind closed doors.  
“Hey,” Louis replied. It was uncomfortable to see his best friend half naked, most likely post-orgasm.  
“What’re you guys doing here?”  
Harry looked up from his phone. “I have to get something from Liam.”  
Liam nodded and motioned for Harry to follow him, the two walking out of the kitchen. Zayn cleared his throat and leaned against the counter.  
“So...how’s everything been?” He questioned.  
Louis shrugged. “Pretty good, I guess. Are you and Liam, like, dating or something?”  
Zayn rubbed his eyes and sighed. “I dunno, it’s complicated.”  
“How so?”  
“There’s still Gigi,” he began. “I don’t know how to break it off with her.”  
“You mean you still haven’t told her?” Louis whispered. “It’s been weeks.”  
Zayn bit his lip. “How do I tell her I’ve been cheating on her with a guy? No one knows Liam’s gay, and you know she’d tell everyone and out us both.”  
It was true; Gigi had a big mouth and a reputation for revenge. Zayn was in a tricky situation.  
“Maybe you could just tell her you don’t feel anything for her anymore?”   
“Yeah, I guess I could try that,” Zayn muttered.  
“Do you know what Liam’s giving Harry?” Louis changed the subject.  
“No idea,” Zayn admitted, grabbing a glass from a cabinet and filling it with water from the sink. “Want something to drink?”  
Louis shook his head. “I’m good, thanks.”  
Liam and Harry walked back into the kitchen. Louis immediately noticed the crumpled brown paper bag clutched in Harry’s hand.  
“See you guys later,” Harry remarked and grabbed onto Louis’ hand gently. They left out the backdoor and began the walk back to Harry’s house in silence.  
“So...what’s in the bag?” Louis asked hesitantly once they were back inside Harry’s room.   
Harry opened his bedside table drawer and dropped the bag in. “It’s a surprise for another time.” His smirk and playful tone gave Louis the feeling that it was something sexual. “I think you’ll really like it.”


End file.
